The Reason
by Cameron's Girl
Summary: Songfic to "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Miroku decides to give up his hentai ways, but why? Please R


The Reason --- Hoobastank

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "The Reason". So thus, I subject you all to THE KIRBY DANCE!!! ('-') ('-') ('.') ( '.' ) BWAHAHAHAHA (sorry, random maniacal laughing o.0)

_'Well, this is it'_ though Miroku, _'they probably won't believe me, but oh well'_.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were all staring at him. He had told them that he had an announcement to make; a really important one.

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

"You all are probably going to laugh at this, but I've completely given up my lecherous ways." The group looked at him, blinked a few times, and then burst into laughter.

_**But I continue learning**_

"Yeah right, Monk," said Inuyasha, "like you'd ever be able to do that!"

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

Kagome somehow managed to find herself long enough to yell "SIT!" before going into more bouts of laughter.

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

As Inuyasha thudded to the floor like so many times before, Miroku got mad and left Kaede's hut.

_**That I just want you to know**_

Sango stopped laughing enough to notice that he seemed hurt. She was worried but decided to leave him to his own devices; he seemed to get over things quicker that way.

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Even so, an hour later she went to the village to find him (she couldn't let his wandering hands wander too far).

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

She asked the village girls if they had seen him. Surprisingly, they hadn't seen him for the last two days. _'Hmm,'_ Sango thought, _'maybe he really HAS changed.'_

_**It's something I must live with every day**_

Not one to give up easily, she went to the local bar. She found him there, just sulking.

_**And all of the pain I put you through**_

She hadn't seen this side of him very much, but it always worried her.

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

Mainly because when he showed this side _he _was worried about _her._ Well, now it was her turn to worry.

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

"Houshi-sama?"

"Huh, oh, hello Lady Sango" said Miroku with a distinct hint of depression in his voice.

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

"I have to know, Miroku," she asked, "Did you speak the truth earlier? Are you really going to quit being a hentai?"

_**I've found a reason for me**_

"Yes, Lady Sango, I did." He still sounded depressed, which only made her depressed.

_**To change who I used to be**_

"Why?" The look on his face after that puzzled her, so she decided to take it a bit further.

_**A reason to start over new**_

"Why suddenly quit now when nothing I-or, um,-we did could ever stop you." She had a mix of anger and annoyance boiling inside of her.

_**And the reason is you**_

"Just because, I can't tell you exactly why. It just wouldn't be a good idea for me to. I wish with all of my heart that I could, though."

_**And the reason is you**_

She was starting to become angry with him (she didn't know why, she just was. But that happens when you're in love, doesn't it?)

_**And the reason is you**_

But, alas, the next thing she knew she was yelling at him. "All of the times that I've been hurt by _your_ incessant flirting with every girl you come across! Now you're just going to give it up just like that, as if you don't even notice all of the times that you hurt me! That's just about my luck, isn't it?!"

_**And the reason is you**_

She left the bar without another word. Miroku ran after her, hoping that he could find the words to tell her the reason he was changing his ways.

_**And the reason is you**_

He found her crying into the lake near Kaede's hut.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

He felt a sharp pain through his heart. He couldn't stand seeing his taijya crying.

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

He had to tell her. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face him.

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

"What do you want, lecher?!"

"Sango, I-I-**_I just want you to know."_**

He took her hands in his.

"_**I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be; a reason to start over new."**_

He gently touched her cheek, sending shivers up her spine.

"_**I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know; a reason for all that I do. And the reason is you."**_

With that, she kissed him, thus ushering in happiness for both of them, now that neither of them had anything to hide. When they finally broke apart, they walked back to Kaede's hut hand in hand, as they would be by each other's side for the rest of eternity.

There ya go! (YAY FOR SANGO AND MIROKU FLUFFINESS !!!!!!!! Odd, that seems to be a theme with me these days, hahaha.)


End file.
